Accidentally In Love
by Lily Is Perfect
Summary: Tommy Pickles meets and falls in love with a love with a girl he meets at the beach over the summer a few weeks before they start college.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Tommy was on the beach towards the end of his summer, playing catch with his little brother, Dil Pickles. Tommy had just graduated High School and was getting ready to start college. The college he was going to was near the beach, so he knew where he was going to be spending most of his time to pick up the girls.

"Go long, T!" Dil shouted as he brought his arm back to throw the football to Tommy.

Tommy had gotten into college with a football scholarship. His family and friends couldn't be any more proud of him. He had been the quarterback all throughout High School, and he was hoping to be the quarterback in college. Tommy started running further away as Dil threw the ball. Tommy wasn't watching where he was going, tripping over a girl who was laying out on the beach, and falling.

The girl turned over and looked at him with a glare "You know, you could watch where you were running"

Tommy sat up and glared right back at her "You don't have to be laying right where everyone would be walking. Or in my case, running." he stood up, dusting the sand off his swim trunks.

The girl rolled her eyes and stood up, gathering her stuff together. Tommy didn't take his eyes off of her. She had wavy brown hair. One strand of it was dyed a blue. He smiled to himself and held his hand out "I'm Tommy."

The girl looked at his hand and then up at his face before taking his hand "Lil."

He pulled his hand back and picked up the football and giving her a smile "You could work on your people skills." he started walking away.

Lil looked after him "And you could work on watching a ball and watching where you're running at the same time."

Tommy smiled to himself before turning around to look at her again "I'll be seeing you around, Lil." She rolled her eyes and started walking to a different spot to lay out.

Dil ran over to Tommy "T, are you okay?!"

Tommy laughed and tossed the ball to Dil "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, how about we go get some food?"

Dil nodded "I could use some food right now." Tommy smiled and patted his little brother on the back as they started walking towards Tommy's car.

**  
Lil walked up a little ways and found her brother hitting on some girl. She set her stuff down and sat down waiting for him to walk back over to his stuff. "And where have you been, Lillian?"

"Well, Phillip, I was laying out by the beach but some guy tripped over me. So I moved up here" she reached into her bag and pulled her sunglasses out and put them on before laying back.

Phil couldn't stop himself from laughing. He looked over at Lil "How does someone trip over another person?"

Lil shot Phil a look. "He was playing ball with someone and he wasn't watching where he was running and literally tripped over me. His name was Tommy."

Phil looked at his watch and then stood up "Be more careful." he laughed and started getting his stuff together "We should get back to the hotel before mom goes crazy"

**  
On the way back to Tommy's dorm room, he wasn't able to get Lil out of his head. He was able to get any girl he waned, but his mind was on this one girl he barely knew. He pulled into a parking spot and got out, Dil following him.

"So T, who was that girl you tripped over?"

Tommy looked over at his brother as he put his key into the lock of his dorm room "Her name is Lil. That's all I know about her." he shrugged and opened his door. Lucky for him, his roommate wasn't there yet. He threw his keys onto the desk next to his computer. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything. I love food!" Dil jumped onto Tommy's bed and laid back as Tommy walked over to his computer desk chair. "Chinese food?"

Tommy nodded and threw Dil a menu "You can order." he walked over to the other bed and got on to it, thanking God that he didn't have a roommate yet. His mind wandered back to Lil. He wanted to get to know her better, and he hoped he'd see her on the beach or at least at school.

* * *

Lil woke up the next morning and stretched. Her and Phil had a few days left before they were starting school and heading back to New York. They had come to California to check out the school and see how they felt about it. Lil loved it, and Phil wasn't sure how he felt. He was in it for the beach being a block away. Betty said she would talk to Howard about them transferring and coming to school in California.

She got out of bed and opened the curtains, looking out at the beach. She turned to Phil and smiled "Let's eat, get changed, and then go out."

Phil got up and walked over to the kitchen and looked through the fridge for something he could make them for breakfast. After they ate, Lil walked in the bathroom and changed into her bathing suit. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body as she walked out. She grabbed her beach bag off the table and made her way out the door with Phil.

Lil didn't know what it was, but she wanted to see that Tommy guy again. She wasn't sure if he was going to be here again but she could hope. "Planning on laying out again?" Phil asked her as they walked onto the beach.

She nodded and smiled "Planning on hitting on every girl again?"

Phil smiled "You know it."

They chose a spot and Lil put her towel down, and sat down on it. Phil sat next to her and started looking around for someone. The two were a little surprised to see how many people came to the beach in the morning. Phil looked straight ahead at a girl with black hair. She looked Japanese, but she was cute. He nudged Lil and pointed towards her "I'm going after her today"

Lil rolled her eyes and laid back "Good luck, Phil."

Tommy and Dil woke up that same morning and decided it would be a good idea to call Chuckie and Kimi and see if they wanted to come hang out. Kimi was going to the same school as Tommy and was in her dorm just on the other side of campus, but Chuckie was at a different college. He was helping Kimi move in before he had to go, and Tommy wanted to spend some time with his two best friends before Chuckie and Dil left.

They met up with Chuckie and Kimi at the beach and Kimi pulled Tommy into a hug "It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you!"

Tommy returned her hug and smiled "Yeah. But it's only been a few weeks"

"I want to go in the water, so come on!" She said grabbing his and Chuckie's arms and pulling them towards the water, Dil following right behind them.

Tommy stood on the shore with his feet in the water and watched Kimi, Chuckie and Dil swimming around. He crossed his arms and looked down, the flashback of when he was little and almost drowning running through his head.

"Tommy, right?"

Tommy turned around when he heard his name and then smiled when he saw Lil walking up to him. "Yeah. And you're Lil, right?"

She nodded and stood next to him. She looked over at the people he was watching and recognized the girl with black hair that Phil wanted to go after "Do you know her?" she asked him, pointing over to Kimi.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends, Kimi. Why?"

Lil just shrugged. She got the girl's name, that's one way to help Phil out "My brother was watching her earlier."

Tommy turned to look at her "You have a brother?"

"Twin, actually."

Tommy smiled and looked back over at the water "I have a little brother. He's the one with that sherpa hat on." he turned his attention back to Lil, wanting to find out more about her "Are you going to school here?"

Lil shook her head "Phil and I want to, but the school we're going to is in New York, where we're from. And our mom said she was going to talk to our dad to see if they can transfer us here. I like California better."

"You should come here. I've lived in California my whole life, this is my dream school." Tommy said with a smile.

"What are you wanting to be when you get out of college?"

"A director." Lil smiled at him.A part of her wanted to spend more time with Tommy and get to know him better. But another part of her knew she shouldn't. "Are you going to be here in three days?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tommy smiled at her. He was going to enjoy getting to know her better. She seems like a cool girl to get to know. "You'll see."


	2. Friendships

**Chapter Two: New Friendships**

Lil smiled at what Tommy said. She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she guessed she would find out soon enough. She was going to say something to him but she heard Phil yell something and she turned around as he came running up to her, picking her up, and carrying her into the water. "Phillip! What are you doing?!" she yelled to him as he threw her into the water.

"I'm wanting to spend some time with my sister while here. Why not force you in the water?" he flashed her a smile and then turned her around to face where the girl was "She's over there, Lillian."

"She has a name. Kimi, I do believe it is."

Phil looked at her "How did you know that?"

Lil turned back around to face Phil and then motioned over towards where she had been standing "Tommy told me. He knows her."

Phil looked back over at Kimi. "What else do you know about her?"

"Nothing, Phillip. Now if you don't mind, I'm getting out of the water"

**  
Kimi looked over towards the shore where Tommy was standing. l "Why doesn't Tommy ever get in the water?"

Chuckie started hesitating and Kimi noticed "Chuckie... What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. Why would you think I'm hiding something? I'm not hiding anything."

Kimi rolled her eyes and started towards Tommy. When she reached him she noticed that he had a smile on his face and was looking over at some girl "Tommy Pickles, have you _already _found the girl who you're going to go after?"

Tommy looked away from Lil and over at Kimi "This girls name is Lil. She lives in New York and she wants to transfer here. So if she does end up transferring here, you can count on me going after her." he gave Kimi a wink before she got out of the water and stood in front of him.

Kimi couldn't lie. At one point she did have a crush on Tommy for the longest time. Then she realized how big of a womanizer he is and made herself get over him. They've been nothing but friends since. "So, why aren't you in the water?"

"I just don't feel like going in." he shrugged and crossed his arms and looked over at Dil and Chuckie. Kimi gave him a look. She knew he was hiding something, she just didn't know what "I'll come in later."

Kimi sighed and was about to start making her way back when Phil and Lil made their way out of the water. Lil walked back to where she was standing before Phil had grabbed her "Tommy, this is my brother, Phil."

Tommy gave Phil a smile and then looked over at Kimi "And this is my friend, Kimi."

Kimi held her hand out to Lil and smiled "It's good to meet you"

Kimi met Phil's eyes and smiled at him, holding her hand out to him "Tommy told me that you two are from New York."

He took her hand and gave her a smile, not really sure what to say her. He nodded and out of the corner of his eyes watched Lil roll her eyes and she elbowed him "Use your words, Phillip" she looked back over at Kimi "But yes, we are from New York, and as nice as it is there, I want out."

Kimi giggled and pulled her hand away from Phil "California is the place to move to then. I've been here my whole life and so has Tommy, it's really nice here."

"So I've heard" Lil said with a smile.

"So, my question is, how exactly did you two meet?"

Tommy crossed his arms and looked down at Kimi "I tripped over her."

"Literally. He was running and tripped over me"

Kimi turned to Tommy and shook her head "For a quarterback you're bad a multitasking."

Lil smiled at him "Quarterback, huh?" she nudged Phil with her elbow to get his attention from Kimi "Did you hear that, Philly? He's a football player, too."

"Oh yeah? Quarterback?" Tommy nodded and Phil smiled "Linebacker."

Kimi put an arm on Tommy's shoulder and leaned on him "Tommy here got a football scholarship. He'll be playing in college."

Phil laughed and nodded "Yeah, me too."

Chuckie and Dil were watching from a distance and started calling to Kimi and Tommy trying to get them in the water. Kimi gave Phil and Lil one last smile before going back over to them. Lil took Kimi's spot on the other side of Tommy and Phil kept his eyes glued to Kimi. Tommy looked at Phil and laughed "Kimi's a nice person. I've known her my whole life."

"Really?" Phil and Lil asked in unison.

Tommy nodded "Her brother, Chuckie, is my best friend, and has been since I was one."

"Is her brother one of the guys out there?" Phil asked, a little hope in his voice.

"Yes actually," Tommy said pointing towards Chuckie "the one with the red hair and glasses. That's Chuckie, her step-brother. Kimi and her mom moved here from Paris when she was one, and Kira, her mom, met Chas, Chuckie's dad, and it went from there."

"So hypothetically speaking, if I were to go after her, what would her brother do?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Chuckie's not as protective as a brother should be." Tommy said with a shrug.

Lil smiled and walked up behind Phil pushing him towards the water "Go get her, Phillip." Phil rolled his eyes but made his way into the water anyways. "So, why aren't you in the water with them?" Lil asked Tommy with a smile.

"Honestly?" Lil nodded "You can't tell Kimi."

"I don't even know her" Lil said with a laugh.

Tommy shrugged "I can just see you two being friends. I'm scared of the water."

"Why?" she raised and eyebrow and stepped into the water "Water is relaxing." she said splashing him with it.

"You can say that. But when you're only a few years old and almost drown, it's a different story."

"Oh? You almost drowned?" Lil asked standing in front of him, her feet still in the water. Tommy nodded and Lil grabbed his arms and started pulling him towards the water "You're older now. You're what, eighteen? Nineteen?"

"Eighteen." he said and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're able to stand in the deep water now. You don't even have to go that deep, water isn't bad."

Tommy shook his head and stood in front of Lil in the water "The fear will never be gone."

Lil shrugged "Too bad. What's going on in three days?"

"Oh, that, " he said getting out of the water and shaking his head "A bonfire. I want you there, bring your brother." he said looking over at Phil and Kimi.

The two were laughing with Chuckie and Dil. From what Tommy and Lil could see, the two were getting along and Phil was probably going to get what he wanted. "Will Kimi be there?" Tommy nodded and Lil smiled "We'll be there."


End file.
